1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a map information distribution system, a map information distribution method, and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to a map information distribution system that distributes map information that can be used by a second terminal device different from a first terminal device for performing searches, a map information distribution method involving the map information distribution system, and a computer-readable recording medium to be used in the map information distribution system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known techniques for distributing map information to terminal devices. As an example of a technique for displaying a map on a terminal device among such techniques, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-5632 discloses a technique for distributing map information after determining the size of the subject map based on screen size information about the terminal device. Japanese Patent Publication No. 3,660,287 discloses a technique for distributing map information after determining the distribution unit based on attribute information including the screen size information about the terminal device. By each of those techniques, the terminal device that receives distributed map information uses the distributed map information.
Meanwhile, there is a second terminal device that can display a map without map information for navigations (such as a car audio device), though it does not directly receive distributed map information. Such a second terminal device can display the minimum necessary map by reading map information from a recording medium such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) memory or a CD-R (Compact Disk Recordable). In such a case, the map information can be obtained from a predetermined Web site. Users download the map information in advance from the Web site to a personal computer (the first terminal device), and stores the map information on a recording medium. In this manner, the map information for the second terminal device can be prepared. As the Internet is widely used in these days, inexpensive terminal devices that can display the minimum necessary maps can be provided for users who do not require full-scale, expensive navigation systems.
In a case where map information is obtained through a personal computer or the like as described above, a user first uses a Web browser to access the predetermined Web site provided by a map distribution system. When the user inputs certain search criteria through the Web site, the search criteria is input to the map information distribution system. Receiving the search criteria, the map information distribution system carries out a search, and outputs map information for displaying search results to the personal computer. As a result, a search result check map is displayed on the personal computer through the Web browser. When the user further inputs a distribution request, the map information distribution system distributes map information for distribution to the personal computer in response to the distribution request. The map information for displaying search results is designed so that the map can be displayed within a predetermined area, and predetermined contents of information (such as icons representing facilities and the names of the facilities) can be displayed in predetermined display colors. Also, the scale is set in advance, and users can change the scale. The map information for distribution is designed so that the map can be displayed on the scale set for the map information for displaying search results, the map can be displayed within the predetermined area set for the model of the second terminal device, and predetermined contents of information can be displayed in predetermined display colors.
It is normally preferable that the search result check map is displayed in a larger area, as the check on the map becomes easier. On the other hand, the map information for distribution is distributed as the information about a smaller map than the search result check map, since the display area of the map information for distribution is limited to the size of the second terminal device that uses the map information for distribution. Therefore, if the search result check map is slightly shifted from the position in which it is actually expected to be displayed, the map might not be displayed in the desired area on the second terminal device that uses the map information for distribution.
Since the display area of the second terminal device is smaller than that of the personal computer, there is a possibility of a decrease in visibility if the contents of the map to be displayed on the second terminal device are the same as the contents of the check map. In a case where the display colors used in the second terminal device are limited by its specification, the colors in the map displayed on the second terminal device differ from the colors in the check map displayed on the personal computer. This results in a decrease in visibility. Therefore, the contents of information and the display colors should preferably be set as the default settings, with the visibility at the second terminal device being taken into consideration. However, the default settings are not necessarily useful to all users. Therefore, it is preferable that those settings can be changed by users.